You'll See Him Again
by RainbowPuppetBoy
Summary: L's dead, Mello's gone. Five years later, Mello returns. What more chaos can ensue for poor Matt? Mello/Matt - Discontinued Sorry guys, no more D:
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Death Note belongs completely to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Not me! Really. D:

**For those of you who don't know Mello and Matt's real names, this will be a spoiler for you. Though, I'm sure nearly everyone in the world knows their real names now. (Just don't tell them that you know. xD)**

_-- You'll See Him Again --_

**December 05, 2004**

It was a cold day. Colder than it should have been. Matt wasn't sure what it was, but there was something incredibly wrong. It just didn't feel right. None of this felt right. Though he was calmly, and rather contently, laying on his stomach across Mello's bed with a Game Boy: Color in his hands, Matt still felt…antsy. After a little irritated sigh the male rolled over onto his back, holding the game up so he could continue pressing the buttons quickly. Tetris was a complicated game, and took a lot of concentration.

He let his eyes leave the game a moment to glance at his friend. Mello was sitting silently at the window, a book in his lap and a bar of chocolate in his hand. Today was obviously a slow day at Whammy's House."Shit!!" He sat up abruptly, noticing how high the blocks had stacked while he'd been shamelessly staring at his friend. Mello only looked at him strangely and continued with his book, frowning and taking a bite of his chocolate as he turned the page.

A knock on the door broke both of their concentration. Matt heard the "game over" sound play as Mello snapped his book shut and, in an irritated tone, called "What? Oh…you." The male glared at the small pale boy who stood at the door.  
Near rose a hand to tug and twist his white hair between his fingers. "Roger wants us." The boy stated, gripping his puzzle under one arm and looking off to the side.  
Mello threw his book down onto the window seat along with his chocolate and stood. "Whatever. C'mon Matt."  
The gamer, who was entering his name in on the score-screen, looked up. "Roger wants me t--"  
"Just us, Mello." Near confirmed before turning and walking slowly down the corridor, off to Roger's office.  
The chocoholic growled low in his throat and shook his head, "Right. Whatever. I'll be back. Wait here, Matt."  
"Right-o, boss!" Matt said in his usual playful way and grinned, starting a new game.

--

He didn't know how long he sat there, playing his game, but it felt like forever before he turned the game off and tossed it on to the bed. What did Roger want? Had Mello done something again…? No, wait, Near was wanted too, so it couldn't have to do with just Mello. Maybe it was another letter from L! Well, if it was a letter from L he would have been called too. Right?

Fidgeting a little, Matt stood and stretched looking out the window. It was going to snow. Or rain. He could see the dark clouds.

Hearing the door suddenly burst open, the knob hitting the wall harshly, Matt jumped. "Aahh! …Oh. Mello." He smiled a little, but that smile disappeared as Mello just glared darkly at him.  
Something was up, and Matt knew it. "Mello?"  
"Shut up." Mello snapped, shoving Matt aside to get to his closet.  
"Mello, what happened? Did Near beat you at som--"  
"I said SHUT.UP!" Mello turned and glared at the red-head. Matt sat down on the bed, suddenly feeling a little frightened for, and of, his friend. "I'm leaving." The blond finally said, throwing on his large black hoody, and stuffing some clothes into his backpack.  
"Yo…you're what?" The gamer felt his heart skip a beat. "M-Mello, you can't leave. Near can't always be perfect, you said it yourse--"  
"It's not Near, Matt." The chocoholic finished putting most of his precious belongings into the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "It's L."  
Matt felt a little better hearing that. L had chosen Mello for sure? "Really? He chose you? That's gre--"

"He's dead."

"He's…wh-what? He can't be…" Suddenly everything felt…black and white, the world seemed to screech to a halt. Everything was silent. The two boys stared at each other, Matt's eyes wide, and Mello's just as cold and bottomless as ever. "He can't be dead. He promised that…he'd…"

"He's dead. Near is his successor, and I'm leaving. Good bye, Mail."  
Mello used his real name. He _NEVER_ used his real name! Never! He was serious, and he was leaving! When Matt came back to his senses, Mello had already left the room. "No! Mello!" Matt ran out into the hall, "You can't leave! You can still surpass Near! Mello!"

Mello wasn't listening, he just walked away. "Mello! Mello! Mihael!" Mello was gone, and there was nothing that he could do. And on top of that...on top of that, L was...was...dead.

"You'll see him again."  
Matt jumped in surprise and turned to look at the white-haired boy standing beside him. The boy looked almost as sad as he was about this. "Believe me. You'll see him again." And with that Near turned and walked down the hall, going back to the play room to play with his puzzle.

And through his tear-blurred eyes, Matt could see…that it had finally begun to snow.

--

_D: Ew. I can't believe I wrote something sad like this. Oooohwell.  
I know that in the manga Near and Mello where called to Roger's office by Roger himself. But in the Anime you don't exactly know how this whole scene happened. So I thought: One- How where they called to Roger's office? and Two- How did Matt react to all of this insanity?_

_Poor boy._

_Now, there is a possibility that Khrys and I may team up again and write more on this fic. If you guys like the idea of Khrys and I continuing on this, just go ahead and say so! 8D_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Return

**Disclaimer and Blahblahblah: Guys. Seriously. I don't own this. You should know this by now. D: Hooonestly!  
The only warning for this chapter is: language. Yes. There is coarse language used here. Don't like, then ignore it or don't read.**

_November 11th, 2009_

_**Boom!**_

"Don't move! I've already destroyed both entrances."

The Police looked around, seeming a bit frightened.

Good.

That was how they were supposed to be.

"This is your only warning. The next bomb with destroy the entire Building. Do as I say."

He knew he was being watched, and knew that he may die; but it wasn't likely. He laughed as he saw the face of the man who had chased him all the way to this very room.

"Ah Yagami again. I should have killed you when I had the chance." In his hand was the remote; the button that would kill them all as soon as it was pressed. "I never thought you would show up again looking for the notebook."

There was a pause.

"Your real name is Mihael Keehl." The blonde's eyes widened. This was bad. "Give up already, Mello."

The younger male sat there quietly. How had this happened?

"Come quietly, and I won't kill you."

Soichiro opened the Note and put the pen to it. "If I write your name down, you will die."

Mello, on the other hand, did not look phased. "Drop the gun, and put your hands in the air."

There was a long silence, the criminal sitting on the desk with remote in hand, and Raito Yagami's father just staring at one another. Then the Mafia-boss spoke up.

"Yagami."

"Don't move! I only have to write your last name now!"

"Sorry, I had no intention of killing you." And in all truth, he hadn't. Not until now. But the resolve was now showing, and he knew he'd have to kill Yagami to escape. "Yagami, you've never killed somebody, have you?" There was a dark glint in the boy's eyes as he looked back up at the man who could kill him instantly with one stroke of that pen.

Jose then rolled over from playing dead, grabbed his gun and shot Yagami repeatedly until he was incapacitated.

"Jose! The notebook!" Mello yelled, moving to make his escape.

"Shit, This guy…" Jose was struggling with the man's body. "Let go of the note!"

The blonde quickly grabbed Yagami's helmet and put it on just as the rest of the police arrived.

"Vice Director!"

"Freeze, Mello! Put your hands up!"

Mello had been staring at the body of Soichiro Yagami, then glanced at the police. Bringing the remote into clear sight, he pressed the button, knowing he may not survive.

This time, the sound was deafening, and he felt himself land hard outside of the building. There was excruciating pain on his face, down his neck, and onto his shoulder.

No time for that now.

The helmet had cracked, and so he quickly pulled it off. No time to worry about his burns. Scrambling to his feet, Mello ran. He ran hard and fast, soon out of sight of anyone who may have survived or witnessed the explosion.

But where would he go now?

His phone.

He quickly dug the piece of electronics out and prayed it was still in tact.

Scrolling through the numbers, he hit the 'Send' button on the only person he thought he could trust. But after almost five years? No. He could still trust his best friend.

"Matt, please pick up." He said quietly, putting the phone to his unburned ear. Was it even the right number? And how would Matt deal with—Oh fuck it. He really needed somewhere to go. He glanced at his shoulder as he slowed to a walk. Damn, his burn was bad.

Pick up…Pick up…Pick up…

After a few rings, Matt's familiar—if not older voice—came on the line. "Hi, I'd like to order two medium pepperoni pizzas please. That'd be for delivery. How much does it come to?"

Mello grunted in pain as he moved in an odd way and his shoulder hurt worse. "Goddamnit Matt, that's not funny." He was biting back all the sounds that threatened to exit his lips due to the pain that was suddenly getting worse.

"…It's Mello." He said after pausing for a moment. "Listen, ….I know it's been a while, but…" He winced again. "Ah…" He gasped. "I need your help."

Help. Something he normally would not ask for.

Mello found himself wondering why his eye wasn't gone as he waited for an answer from his old friend. Hopefully Matt would be forgiving; He hadn't wanted to leave the red-head behind.

"Wha…? Miha-- Mello?" The redhead sounded surprised, but it soon changed. "…How can I help you? I'm in America now, Mello."

"So am I, Matt." Mello wasn't in the mood for this runaround.

Feeling exhausted, he leaned against the wall of a building, letting himself slide to sit, careful not to mess with his burn too much. "What part of America?" If he was anywhere nearby, he'd majickally find out where his old friend was. If he had access to a computer right now he could find him that way…but he didn't.

"California. Los Angeles."

"Good," Mello's eyes closed as he sighed. "We're in the same city. Now where are you exactly?"

"Hah…what a coincidence. Did you come here for the girls too?" Mello could hear Matt grabbing his keys. "Whatever. Where are you, I'll come get you. I have to go to the store anyway…"

This was no time for a happy reunion. He needed somewhere to go and medical help as soon as possible, and right now, he was pretty sure Matt would help. He half-smirked. "Tell me, did you at least _feel_ that explosion?" His eyes had opened and he was looking back towards the smoking building.

"I thought that was thunder! Mello! What the _**fuck**_ did you do?"

Mello grinned, ignoring the pain in his face. "Oh…You'll see when you get here." He paused. "Or on the news."

And there went a news van. Go figure.

"I'm not there yet, but you know the Cathedral? I'll wait there." He pulled himself carefully to his feet, and, hearing voices, bolted. He really did not need to be found right now. "I'll see you there. Gotta go." With that, he hung up.

Soon getting to the Cathedral, he slipped inside. Pulling his jacket carefully on, he was going to tell Matt gently about his wound. Besides, no one here needed to know it was him that caused the explosion.

--

About fifteen minutes later, Matt's voice pierced the darkness.

"Mello?"

His hair was dripping, and is vest was probably going to take forever to dry. He stepped further into the Cathedral, going through a pair of doors and into a large room with huge stained glass windows, and a large cross hanging above the podium. The cross looked much like the small wooden one that hung above Mello's bed at Whammy's House. Readjusting his goggles, Matt blinked, looking through them at the figure standing in the middle of the room.

Mello didn't turn around.

Not yet.

So this was it. Meeting with his best friend.

Five years later.

After a moment, he turned to face his friend, silhouetted for a moment as a bolt of lightning lit the sky and the stained-glass windows behind him.

"Long time no see, Matt." He couldn't help but notice a faint glow by Matt, but couldn't figure out what it was. He'd never thought of the red-head with a cigarette, and it certainly didn't come to mind now.

It felt like an old-west duel, the both of them standing there, facing one another silently. The Cathedral was a nice touch.

Matt took a long drag off of his cigarette before taking it from his mouth and let the plume of smoke leave his mouth. "It's good to see you again, Mello." He said, tilting his head slightly so his wet bangs fell out of his face, a slight glint shining off of his goggles from another strike of lightning.

"So you're the little fuck that caused that explosion?" He asked, grinning and putting the cigarette back in his mouth. Yes, now he knew about the explosion. The news was all over it, and it was all over the news. Radios where great things to have in your car. Really. "Mello…" He said the other's name quietly, "What happened?"

No, he hadn't seen the other properly enough to see the wound, but he knew that Mello had to have been in some sort of trouble to have actually…blown something up.

"You know me," Mello said. "If my life is threatened, I'll retaliate." He grinned, though it soon disappeared. "And blowing up a building seemed like a good way to do it."

Matt only grinned and tilted his head, "Of course. It's natural human behavior." He said. "Blowing up a building. Sounds like you alright. If you ever wanted to do something, you always made it big and flashy. I guess that hasn't changed."

Matt sounded too much like L.

He walked slowly over to his old friend. "A Cigarette, Matt?" He inquired. "When did you take that up?" Soon producing a bar of chocolate from his jacket pocket, he ripped off the wrapping and took a bite. Same old Mello, new and different Matt. Then again, he wasn't entirely the same, and he was sure Matt hadn't changed too much either. He was close enough to Matt to see detail, yet far away enough that his scar was not visible.

Taking the cigarette from his mouth, Matt let the smoke drift from his mouth. "Yeah…I took it up…not too long after you left Whammy's, actually." He said, with a simple shrug. "It's your fault." The gamer grinned to show that he was joking, "It really has been too long, Mello. Though why now? Why did you contact me now?" Matt was frowning slightly now, confusedly. He reached out to place his hand gently on the other's left shoulder. That move could prove to be a mistake. A very big mistake.

"Oh? How is it My fault? And I contacted you beca—" He was cut off by excruciating pain. His breath hissed into his lungs as he fought to remain standing, and using all of his concentration, he had thrown and pinned Matt to one of the stone walls, a Gun to the younger male's head. Matt gasped as he was suddenly shoved against the wall and stared, wide eyed, at the mouth of the gun. This was definitely Mello. But now he had dangerous toys instead of his fists.

"_Don't. Touch. My. Shoulder._" He hissed, face-to-face with the red-head. After a moment taken to regain his composure, he took a step back and put the gun away. "That's why I called you." With that, he pulled his hood off and proceeded to take his jacket off with one arm.

Damn. It looked so much worse now.

The gamer stayed against the wall, watching his friend peel the coat away from his marred skin. "M-Mello…when did…?" He stepped closer, looking at the black and red of the other's raw wound. "The explosion?" The red haired male looked up at his old friend, composure slowly and visually crumbling.

"Mello…"

Mello nodded. "This is what I needed help with." He let himself fall onto a bench, taking another bite of chocolate to settle his nerves a little. He knew it was going to scar, but right now, he didn't care. He had missed Matt, but wasn't going to show it much right now.

"…Yes, it was the explosion, yes there were fatalities." He sighed. "It didn't have to be that way though. If he had only listened…"

Nothing he could do about it now. Soichiro Yagami was dead and he'd be found sooner or later. An odd thought occurred to him. If he was going to be found anyway, why not enjoy some of the time he had left? He finally looked back to Matt, wincing a little. "So, are you going to help me or not?"

The redhead sat down beside Mello, his dying cigarette between his index and middle finger. A sigh left the male's lips and he shook his head. "Mello, I knew it. Somehow, I knew that you'd turn out to be a complete lunatic." He looked up at his friend and couldn't help but to smile.

Something then came to mind. "Near was right." The last words that Near had said to him on that day, five years ago. "You'll see him again…Believe me, you'll see him again." Matt then turned to Mello, "Yes. I'll help you."

Mello smiled at his friend. A genuine smile, which faded at the mention of Near. "I am a complete lunatic, always have been. You know that."

"Yeah. I'd know it best, too." Matt stood and looked at his dead cigarette.

Mello soon grinned again, unable to control it, being so happy to see Matt again. "You know, I'd hug you or something If I wasn't so worried about my new wound….And my Reputation." He then stood. "Let's get this thing taken care of, hm? Got a car, or did you walk?"

The smoker put the little cancer stick between his lips and just let it sit there as he turned to hold a hand out to Mello, "Absolutely. I walked about ten miles, in the pouring rain." Matt pulled his keys from his vest pocket, "Let's go…_boss_."

Mello merely grinned. "I'd believe it." He said. "I _am_ your best friend."

Yes, Mello still had a sense of humor. Already standing, he moved to grab his jacket from where he had dropped it on the floor. "Lead the way."

Matt shrugged and lead the way out, it was still pouring rain like no tomorrow and lightning still illuminating the darkened sky. "Wait. Mello…" He suddenly stopped and turned to his friend. "I…we can't go to the hospital. The explosion. They'll catch you. They'll want to know how you got that burn, and what'll we tell them?" Matt sighed and shook his head, "All I've done is play those doctoring games. Great…"

"You finally figured it out." Mello said. "Yeah, the hospital is out of the question. Any ideas? I'm not waiting for this to go away on its own."

Mello was sure that it was second degree, if not third. No, third would be all black and he would not feel it, so it must have been second at the very least, if not bordering third. And there was no way he was letting anyone touch it. Except for Matt; He had to if he was to help.

"It won't go away on its own anyway." He said opening the car door for Mello and going around to the driver's side. "I only know how to take care of minor burns, so you'll just have to deal with that for now." Matt got into the car, shaking his hair out and turning the car on. "Fuck!" With a jump he quickly turned the radio off as it began to play "Angel" by Moi Dix Mois at near full blast. He had forgotten about that. He always did.

"Damn, we'll have to stop at the store…I don't have any sort of bandaging at all. As I'm not stupid enough to blow a whole fucking building up." He grinned a little, looking to his friend as he readjusted his goggles again.

Mello jumped a little as the song had come on full-blast, but Matt had fixed that immediately. "That's fine." Sighing, he sat back in the seat, staring at the roof, careful not to irritate his shoulder. A million things that he wanted to say, though he didn't let them escape. He'd save it until later.

_I'm sorry.  
__I shouldn't have left.  
__Will you __**Ever**__ forgive me? I was wrong.  
_And now, He was dragging Matt back into his life. Why couldn't he have just left things as they were?

Maybe Matt would be happier that way.

--

_Yeah. Khrys and I decided to do a joined thing again._

_Just because we can, and we're bored. ...And love to write._

_You can also find this on DeviantArt: lostlittlepuppet. deviantart. com_


End file.
